Wretched Bird
by shiro-saku-neko
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha under the orders of Madara but he never expected to find all those secrets about Konoha and his female teammate. Now he's trying to catch a murderer with the help of his team. Summary rewritten. This is a NaruSaku story
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first history, all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Full summary****: Sasuke returns to Konoha under the orders of Madara but he never expected to find all those secrets about Konoha and his female teammate. Also attacks were happening in the village making almost impossible finalize his revenge ¿What are all those secrets Konoha is hiding? ¿How they would affect if they came to the light? Now he's trying to catch a murderer with the help of his original team **

**Please R&R**

**Talking**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Inner talking**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Thinking_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

**He's back**

It had been six years since he left Konoha and three since he killed Itachi, now he's going back to his _beloved_ village down the orders of Madara Uchiha.

When he heard the real mission of Itachi his vengeful instincts made him become a total ass. The hatred of his heart ignored completely Itachi's real wish and Madara took advantage of those feelings.

He sat on the trunk of a tree and looked at his village from there; a smirk appeared in his face. All of them were going to regret the pain they caused him. He stood up and motioned to his team to come near, they started to run as fast as they could

Sasuke remembered the conversation he had with Madara, the monotone voice of the older Uchiha made him know that this mission was the one that would define the destruction of Konoha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

The room was illuminated by the moonlight that you could see from a large window. The window had cranky iron bars painted in white and silver

The room was huge; there was a kind of stone throne. The throne was covered by a red blanket, letting see the grey _legs_. The edges of the cloth were dark golden with a strange pattern of blue. Right in front of the throne there was table made of wood and above this there was a white tablecloth with the Uchiha clan symbol in it; nothing out of the ordinary was inside of the dark room.

In the room, sitting on the throne was a black as night haired man with his eyes close showing a peaceful behavior, really strange on him; his breath was calm and almost looked asleep. The only thing that made him look awake was the nervous movement of his thumbs, like waiting for something.

A knock on the door made him open his eyes

**Come in**-When that sentence was finished the brown wooden door opened and the silhouette of a young man appeared. The man was tall and his hair was between black and blue. His eyes shown nothing but coldness

**Did you called me?**-Sasuke asked with his normal cold voice. He positioned himself in front of the man

**I have a new mission for you**-The look of the younger man made him understand that he can proceed-**It's time for you to take revenge of our clan**. **Danzo and his allies are weak at the moment and there's a killer attacking Konoha, is our best opportunity...you know that mean you have to go back to your village**-The gaze on Sasuke changed from coldness to frustration making the older one smirked-**But don't be such an asshole make them trust you, win their confident ¡oh! And try to know better Wretched Bird **

**Wretched Bird? The killer?**-Madara nodded-**How much information you have about it?**

**Almost nothing, we don't even know if it's a man or a woman**-He kept his coldness but the young Uchiha notice an almost unnoticed frustration-**He/She uses an armature and a mask, we only know a little of his/her power**. **He/she handles ice and lava but we belive that the lava is like the one that use the Mizukage **

**The Mizukage has a kekkei genkai ¿How can be that possible?-**His stare became hard and had some confusion in it. Wretched bird was mysterious; Konoha might be in a hard situation. Not telling that the war that happened 3 years ago destroyed a huge part of the five nations so there was no possibility of taking advantage of other nations, also the looses made the kages took the decision of making the trainings more difficult and violent

**We don't posses such information, so we belive that he/she has contact with the Mizukage or at least was train by her**. **We also know that he/she posses three elements water, earth and fire**. **We're not completely sure if he/she has the same kekkai genkai as Mei Terumi because he/she can't use all her abilities...so you accept it or not?**-Sasuke only nodded, not changing his cold façade-**Very** **well, the most probably is that they're going to interrogate you so just say that you're going to stay in Konoha forever and you don't have any intentions of hurting anyone, any punishment they give you no matter how hard you're going to accept it**

**I'll do everything they tell me to get my revenge**-In the village the punishment became worst than ever it could be torture, rape, dehydration, malnutrition and death-**And I'm taking my team with me**

**Do what you want with them, I don't care if they die in hands of Wretched Bird, they're your responsibility**-Sasuke leave and the older could heard the footsteps becoming lower until he couldn't heard anything, he smirked evilly.

**END FLASH BACK**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke and his team were now on the principal doors of Konoha. Nothing changed, the wooden door still being a soft light green with the symbol that represented the village. The village was entirely walled, at the center there's was a large mountain where are carved all the Hokage's faces

Two men appeared in front of them, their eyes show annoyance, as if it was routine

**Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here?**-The one with dark brown hair and black eyes asked. He looked surprised; quickly he changed his postured and stood correctly

**My team and I want to live in Konoha**-Both of them looked at him with distrust. Kotetsu grabbed a scroll and looked at it-**I wish to talk to the Hokage and give her some important information that I'm quite sure that will be useful**-Izumo and Kotetsu stared at him, trying to find something that indicate that he was lying. Kotetsu gave the scroll to Izumo and whispered something in his ear

**Follow me**-This time Izumo cleared his throat and relaxed his gaze-**I don't think Hokage-Sama would trust you that fast...so prepare yourself for your punishment**-The wind blew his fringe from his face revealing a mischievous look. Sasuke didn't say anything he know Izumo since he was a little innocent boy and the Jounin never….. NEVER made something that make him look creepy

**Oh come on dude she's just an old hag**-A boy behind Sasuke said. His hair was a light blue, almost white, and purple eyes-**She's overrated**

**Ha ha ha**-Suigetsu looked at the man-**If Hokage-Sama heard you you're so dead**-He said amusingly, by now the sharingan-holder was impressed, Izumo acted strangely. The five persons kept walking in silence until they arrive to a light brown wooden door.

.

.

.

.

**Knock Knock**

**Come in**-It was a female voice and it sound rough. Izumo took the knob and opened the door, he entered with the others following behind

**Sorry for intrude Hokage-Sama we have some unexpected visitors**-The exuberant blond woman took away her look from the paperwork and find herself looking at the young Uchiha, she frowned-**I'm leaving**-Izumo made a little reverence and leave

**What do you want?**-The honey-eyed woman looked angrily at Sasuke biting her lower lip-**I do not wish having more troubles than i already have**-She looked back at her paperwork and signed one of them, she place the pen beside her glass of Sake and glared back at Sasuke

**Tsunade-San please don't misunderstand Sasuke-Sempai he has important information that would be useful**-A male voice sound beside Sasuke

He has orange hair with a peaceful facade making the blond woman strangely relax-**I'll** **appreciate if you hear him**-The orange hair man made a reverence, Tsunade sighed and let her chin rest in her fingers

**Tsunade, Madara it's not dead he's going to attack Konoha again I'm not sure when but he will**-Tsunade's eyes widened-**He's in edo-tensei mode the fourth shinobi war didn't kill him**-She closed her eyes trying to think for a moment what to respond, she opened her mouth but quickly shut it and gave a heavy sigh, she sweated cold. She could fell the sweat drops in her face, she was impressed but she didn't let it show in front of _him_. She opened her eyes and saw the cold onix eyes of the young man in front of her

**What are you going to do?**-A stupid question, he knew that this situation was difficult and telling him, the one who betrayed the village, was going to be the dumbest thing ever

**What about Obito? Is he dead?**-At this moment Tsunade was having a mentally heart attack, ¿HOW? Naruto killed him three years ago, all the allied shinobi forces saw it, so ¿How the fuck that bastard could be alive?-**I know Obito sacrifice himself to protect our village but did Madara revive him ¿Did Madara made him his**-The honey-eyed woman cut herself and breath to calm herself, her desperate breath made Sasuke mentally smirk-**SHIZUNE**-Team taka have to cover their ears for the loud scream that came out from the slugs-hime's mouth

A woman with short black hair and a little pig in her arms appeared in front of the Hokage-**Tsunade-Sama wh-what they are doing here?**-She couldn't help that her voice sounded scared, Suigetsu smiled playfully at her making the black haired woman blush

**Shizune bring Ibiki Morino**-Her black eyes turned to the older woman with awe-**He's perfect to intorrogate them so please**-Shizune stared at her for a second, thinking if she should say something or not. Tsunade frowned-**I said bring Ibiki**-The younger woman froze but didn't said anything-**SHIZUNE**-The blonde was tired of making Shizune react

**You-you're not going to let them stay ¿D-do you? they are criminals Tsunade-Sama ¿What about if they work with Madara?**-At this moment Shizune passed from being afraid to being angry, she closed her eyes and breath but when she opened them she wished to close them again. Tsunade has dark glare in her face, obviously she was glaring for her childish actions ¿How stupid she think she was?-**I'll bring him**

**And take them to Konoha's prision**-Sasuke was about to refuse but Tsunade cut him-**Take them to the interrogations room and make sure to block their chakras**-The black haired woman nodded. She turned to them and frowned, she held the little pig firmly in her arms

**Follow me**-She walked to the door and opened it. Taka followed her grumbling. They leave from the Hokage tower and headed up to Konoha's prison interrogation cell.

Sasuke was lost in his thoughts, his steps became heavy as he kept walking, and he crossed his arms. Suddenly a flash of pink and yellow caught his attention, he saw _them_ walking together, happily and almost too close to his like, the two persons started to disappeared from his view, with a sigh he kept walking behind his teammates

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hokage's Tower**

**Did you called me Hokage-Sama?**-A man with large figure, stunning complemented with a robust head and full of old wounds and scars asked.

**Yes,I was given the information that Madara Uchiha isn't dead**-Her honey eyes shown anger-**But the information was from Sasuke Uchiha i need you to interrogate him and his team**-Tsunade stopped and drank some of her glass of sake. She stroked her temples giving a heavy sigh of frustration-**Don't torture them, just psychically, make them be afraid of you, nothing of physical damage**-Ibiki nodded; the blonde took some papers and put them in her desk. Ibiki looked at the papers and his eyes widened that was….

**Where are they?**-He asked with his typical rough voice trying to avoid to look at those papers that were laying in the Hokage's desk

**They are in Konoha's prision iterrogation cell room 201, Shizune took them there, go as fast as you can**-The exuberant woman demanded making the old man nodded again. He took the papers, made a reverence and leave-_Now i should talk to __Naruto__, __Kakashi__ and__ Sakura_-She thought drinking more of her Sake.

**This is just the prologue i'll try to make the chapters longer.I hope you enjoyed :D please R&R thank you for reading**


	2. Team 7

**Talking**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Inner talking**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Thinking_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Team 7**

Tsunade was sitting in front of the desk with her chin resting in her fingers. Her thoughts were killing her. If Madara was alive ¿How Sasuke knew? Maybe Madara was using him, after all Sasuke always was swayed by hatred and made him act foolishly.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Team 7_

Well, now that Sasuke is back team 7 was as well. She wondered if she should tell them. If she keep it as a secret she could ¨take care¨ of the _traitors_, but she knows perfectly how important that _**traitor**_ was for them

Also she had already sent an anbu to look for all team 7, including Yamato and Sai.

They should be there in a couple of minutes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Knock knock**

**Come in**-The blonde said. Her eyes turned to the five people who has just entered to her office, they positioned in front of her, next to each other

**Tsunade baa-chan Do you have a new mission for us?**-A tall blond man with blue as sky eyes asked. His big shinny smile made a little vein grew in the slug princess forehead; his arms quickly covered his head when the fist of the honey-eyed woman hit his head

**NARUTO YOU ASSHOLE**-She frowned furiously and grabbed Naruto from his black shirt. But the memories of Sasuke pooped onto her head, she let go Naruto, who was staring at her confused. He stood up and place himself besides Sakura -**No, not today. I have news for you**-All of them looked at her except for grey haired man who was reading an orange book. She sat in her chair and served a little of Sake in her glass-**Sasuke is back**-Naruto and Sakura gasped, the blue-eyed man opened his mouth but words didn't came out, he was shocked, he finally took a deep breath and said

**That's impossible is he staying?**-His voice sounded worried and stuttered a little, he then proceeded to struck the table with his palms making Tsunade jump, she glared at Naruto making him take a few steps back. Even if Naruto still having an idiot part, he matured and understands perfectly that he was going to pay

**I don't know, at this moment he's being interrogated by Ibiki-San**-When she finished talking all team 7 was looking at her surprised. Their gazes shown disbelief, not because he was being interrogated by Ibiki because he was back-** He's with his team. Please go to the training grounds and wait for them there**-They nodded and leaved. This moment was difficult ¿What she supposed to do?... Maybe Sasuke wasn't lying; a frustrated sigh came out from her painted pink mouth. She should use Sasuke, she immediately shook her head, she should chained them to Konoha's prison wall and let them die ¡NO! nothing that has to do with death, she needs to control them, she needed to make them feel comfortable, she needed their confident, she… she needed … she needed … she… SHE NEEDED SAKE

**Konoha's prision interrogarion room**

If sasuke had to highlight something from the room was the disgusting smell. The stench coming from the room was disgusting. ¿Could it be rotten meat? He smelled blood but never rotten meat. Simple disgusting, it made him want to vomit. ¿How he could support it? Maybe that's why Karin left the room as fast as she could

The room was pretty and comfortable, he couldn't deny it. It was tiny; it had a table in the middle of it, with two simple wooden chairs, a little weird for him because the table was made of metal.

He was sitting in front of Ibiki, who was staring at him angrily, the man then smirked satisfactorily.

**We're done**-He stood up, starting to write something in some papers. Sasuke stared at him a couple of minutes, he looked at the papers curiously hidden behind his mask of coldness-**You can leave**-This time his voice sound rouge

_The report_-Sasuke thought leaving from the room that smelled disgusting. He walked to his team. He stopped walking and looked at them. Jugo was sitting in the floor with his eyes close peacefully, beside him was Suigetsu leaning against the wall with his arms crossed with a slight frown, frustration was obviously resting in his eyes. He then looked at Karin; she was rubbing her stomach and showed a completely disgusted façade, her cheeks were red like she just vomit after eating the most putrid food in the world

**Forgot to tell, you have to go to the team 7 training grounds**-Ibiki yelled from the room making the black-eyed man frowned.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Team 7 training ground**

A pink haired girl was leaning against a tree. Her long hair fell on her back. She was wearing black pants, a red sleeveless shirt with backless, her back was covered by ninja mesh and she was wearing black sandals (like Tsunade's) and for the last part she wore black gloves letting see half of her fingers. The gloves were a little below the shoulders with the Konoha symbol in each hand.

**Ugh When they are supposed to come?**-Yelled frustrated a tall blond man with light blue eyes and three lines in each cheek. He was wearing orange pants a black shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol in the back of it and his headband was in his forehead-**They are worst than Kakashi-Sensei**

**We have been here 15 minutes**-Sakura said giving him the same frustration look

**Since we are here why we don't train a little?**-Said a short black-haired man with, what supposed to be a smile. He was drawing in a new green book that he received from his _friends_. The two older men in the group looked at him and the one with brown hair shook his head and then proceeded to say

**Hokage-Sama specified that we can't train today**-And with that simple phrase Naruto growled and sat on the ground

**This is boring ¿Why can't we train anyway?**-This time the pinkette said sitting beside Naruto

**Tsunade-Sama said that we will need energy but I don't know why**-Kakashi responded, not taking his nose from the orange book. Finally, Naruto stopped complaining and sat in the ground.

They were in a peaceful silence, Naruto and Sakura were looking at the sky, Sai was drawing, Kakashi was reading his book and Yamato was sitting on a branch with his eyes closed.

They felt 4 different chakras

**This is going to be awkward**-Naruto said standing up with Sakura beside him

4 silhouettes started to appear in front of them. As Naruto said this was weird, they were staring at each other not saying anything

From nowhere a masked man appeared, he had a gray armor in his chest, and under the armor he had a black shirt and pants of the same color.

**Sorry for intrude**-The anbu got close to Kakashi and gave him a yellow folder. The man whispered something into Kakashi's ear making the grey haired man nodded

Kakashi put the folder in his backpack-**Shall we start**- All of them looked at him oddly-**We're going to train**-Taka was about to refuse but the ninja copy cut them-**Jugo vs Sai, Suigetsu vs Yamato, Karin vs Sakura and Sasuke vs Naruto**-Team 7 nodded and team taka growled-_This is going to be fun to watch_-Kakashi thought putting his book in his backpack

As team 7 training ground was big they all fight at the same time. Each combat was made in different parts of the place. Jugo and Sai went to the part with more trees. Suigetsu and Yamato went no so far from them, Karin and Sakura went under the sun and Sasuke and Naruto in the shadows

**Suigetsu vs Yamato**

**Doton: Rokku· supiāzu**-Yamto said making the mud condense giving a form of peaks about to go through Suigetsu, but he jumped in time and raised his kubikiribocho about to stab him in his stomach. Yamato jumped and kicked him in his back. The brown haired man quickly made distance.

**Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu**-Yamato said grasping Suigetsu with wood suddenly his arm became bigger and broke the wood. His purple eyes turned to Yamato, He raised his sword with his grown arm and cut a little of Yamato's waist making him fall. The black-eyed man stood up and grabbed Suigetsu again but he broke again the wood, they kept fighting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**2 hours later**

Suigetsu was out of chakra and breathing heavy, Yamato was also tired but he wasn't breathing like Suigetsu. The anbu made his last move and kicked the white-haired man in his chest making him passed out

**Jugo vs Sai**

They had started a long time ago and neither of them wanted to give up.

Jugo let part of Orochimaru's curse mark dominate him so Sai was having some trouble on dealing with him but nothing he can't handle

**I**'**m going to kill you**-Sai didn't said anything and took a scroll from his pocket and drew 4 lions

**Chōjū Giga**-The four animals went to attack Jugo. The orange-haired man punched the one that was going to attacked him but the second nipped his shoulder making the blood starts to come out in droves

**AH You bastard**-He ran to hit Sai in his chest but he quickly jumped and draw a bird and sat in it-**Don****'t be a coward c'm here**-The half monster man jumped between trees and punched the bird, destroying it. Sai kept his balance and ended in a branch but didn't stay there very long. Jugo appeared behind him and tried to kick his back again, Sai avoided it

**I don't plan fight with you longer than this**-After saying this he draw 3 lions and one bird. He sat in the bird and the lions started to bite Jugo

Jugo tried to destroy the lions but they were faster than they should be. One of them bit Jugo's leg, other one attacked from the left but he destroyed it. The last one bit his already injured shoulder. He destroyed them, suddenly all lions started to regenerate and bit him again

The black-haired man stood up in the bird and took three explosive kunais and threw them to Jugo

.

.

.

.

.

**BOOM**

Jugo was lying in the floor unconscious

**Karin vs Sakura**

Sakura quickly noticed that Karin didn't have an element so she decided to fight with her just using taijutsu

Karin sent a kick to Sakura's chest but she stopped it with her hand and pulled her to a tree near there. The red-haired woman tried to get up. She had to admit that the pinkette was difficult to fight; she wasn't even using all her chakra.

When she lifted her face noticed that she wasn't there, then she looked to the sky and saw the girl with her leg raised about to kick her and that's what she did, when her kicked arrive to the ground this one broke causing a cloud of smoke.

Sakura looked at Karin, who was unconscious, and started to check her.

_Shit her ribs are broken_-The pinkette let her green chakra healed her. After some cracks and some whimpers from the red-eyed woman she finished and sighed.

She wasn't awake yet

**Naruto vs Sasuke**

Where they were was completely destroyed. Both of them had painful injuries, there was blood in the floor, trees and all over their bodies

**Give up already**-Sasuke said difficulty and frustrated. His teammate became stronger, more than he thought, he also was surprised that he had matured, and that's saying a lot

**After all this years you don't know me**-He said with a hint of humor-**Kage bushin no jutsu**-6 clones of Naruto appeared behind the original one, all of them jumped in different parts of the forest and Naruto, being as fast as his father, took one of Minato's knives and quickly threw it to a branch of a tree teleporting to the branch.

Sasuke opened his mouth in surprise, and with his sharingan looked for Naruto. He found the original one and created a chidori

**Found you**-But when he stabbed him he disappeared in a POOF. Sasuke's eyes widened and then frowned. Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him in the back-**Bastard**-The hyperactive boy laughed amusingly.

The black-eyed man took his katana and stabbed Naruto and he disappeared again in a POOF making Sasuke, again, frowned

**Rasengan**-Naruto yelled from behind, making sure to hit Sasuke in a non vital area. Sasuke passed out and Naruto smiled victoriously and ended just like Sasuke

**Hope you enjoyed R&R**

**Wretched bird will appear in the next chapter ;). Since i'm on vacation i'll update soon**


	3. Wretched Bird appears

**Well this is the third chapter please R&R i'll appreciate it if you do :D. Now the chapter begins **

**Talking**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Thinking_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Inner Talk**_

**Wretched Bird appears**

The training was finished. Now they were resting in the meeting point of the training grounds, since team taka didn't awoke yet. Sakura was healing Naruto's wounds; he was laying on his back with his arms aside his body.

His breathing was normal and the normal movement of his chest calmed the young medical ninja. Little by little the blond man started to open his eyes letting escape soft whimpers. Sakura smiled and put her hand in his cheek to checked if he had a fever

_Nothing_-The pinkette sighed-**Are you ok?**-Naruto nodded and smiled at her with a blush on his face-_B-but I checked if he has fever_-The jade-eyed girl took off his headband and placed her hand in his forehead making Naruto blush harder-**You don't have any fever ¿Why are your cheeks red?**-His light blue eyes looked at her emerald eyes but a complaint of pain made the two teenage turned around

**Ugh …ah ugh**-Sakura quickly let her healing chakra in Sasuke's chest, soon the wounds and cuts started to disappear. When Sasuke opened his eyes he frowned, Naruto not only won he also awoke faster-**I'm fine**-He said coldly and pushed softly the pinkette beside him.

The time passed and the rest of team taka awoke

**Now that we're all awake we can go to eat ramen**-Naruto said with a big smile on his face

**Well I wouldn't mind**-Suigetsu added and smirked at Sakura-**We can know better each other if we go there**-He started to play with her pink locks. Naruto and Sasuke frowned

**Wait a minute I forgot my backpack**-Sakura run to the place where she fought with Karin, disappearing for a little while. In a couple of minutes she came back with her backpack-**Sorry for keep you waiting **

**Let's go then**-Sai stood up and all of them to walked to the best restaurant of the village, Ichiraku ramen

Team taka was amazed how much all team 7 eat, even Sasuke, He doesn't remembered that Kakashi and Sakura ate both. Naruto was eating the eighth plate and Kakashi, Sai, Yamato and Sakura were around the third one, also Kakashi managed to not show his face

**You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that**-Karin said playing with the disheveled part of her hair. Naruto looked at her with an are-you-serious? look

**We're anbu, we train everyday at least one time, we go to missions, we also help civilians with their work so ¿how can we get fat?**-The pinkette sent her an irritation look. Karin was about to reply but a hard BOOM broke the moment-**What was that?**-Ayame and his father started to close the shop

Outside of the restaurant were men and women running and screaming. A house was in fire but it wasn't an accident, they heard when something exploded. A man started to appeared, he had burns all over his body and you could see his flesh hanging from his chest, the man's legs started to falter soon he fell down. His chest hit the ground causing more blood came out. A woman run onto him and shook him trying to wake him up, tears fell from her eyes when she noticed that her beloved husband was dead

An anbu squad arrived to the scene forcing the woman to leave. They took the man but when they were about to leave, what seemed to be some blue metal vectors, dismembered the whole squad including the already dead man

**AAAAAAHHHH**-The woman screamed. The blue metal vectors turned to her about to killed her but Naruto reacted and took the woman on his back then he jumped to a safe zone

_What is this? Those things appear to be of metal but they are flexible_-Sasuke thought looking at the blue vectors. Suddenly one of the vectors cut a huge part of Sasuke's waist-**Ugh**-Sakura looked at Naruto and he nodded, the pinkette went to heal Sasuke's waist, when she was almost done she stood up

**You can support don't you?**-Her emerald gaze turned to team taka, they didn't had injuries.

**Ksh**-Everyone turned around and saw the silhouette of man coming closer. He was wearing a red worn-out cape with a mask that covered his nose and eyes, without any holes. He also wore a heavy suit of armor that defends his body, legs and arms (down i'll leave you the link of the armature). What you could see from his face was his maniac smile, his mask was covered in blood

DEAD SILENCE

1

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

.

**WRETCHED BIRD**-A man screamed, it took exactly 30 seconds to all the villagers screamed and started to run. The vectors of the murderer traversed a big part of the group that was hiding close to the destroyed house. The sound of the bones cracking satisfied him, the blood coming from their bodies made him laugh. He grabbed the head of the man he killed from his hair

**STOP IT**-different anbu squads appeared in front of the murderer, some of them were from Suna. The killer stood still staring at the squads. Each anbu squad had 5 integrants for what he counted there were 10 groups in total, his maniac smiled _grew_.

The squads noticed that he wasn't doing anything so they relaxed a little; suddenly the vectors came out from the floor crossing their bodies. The metal things had parts of the corpses hanging from the tip

_What IS that_-Sasuke thought-_I can't let him kill all this people_-He jumped to attack him. Sasuke saw how he licked some of the blood from the face of the brown haired dead man then he bit his lip to the point to rip it off.

**Ksh**-Again, that strange noise that came out every time he smiled-**Ksh-sh-sh-sh**-By the laugh he gave, he noticed that he was satisfied and the sharingan-holder confirmed it when the strange man flew away.

**What was that?**-Karin asked to no one with a gaze of pure awe. She was behind a cracked wall; she looked how all the civilians run desperately with tears in their eyes

**He's Wretched Bird**-Naruto said, he was behind her holding the unconscious woman in his arms, the blond haired woman had her eyes close calmly, her cheeks were red and they were wet (for the tears), her lips were parted and a trickle of drool falling from these-**He doesn't attack too much but when he does it could be a tragedy**-Their gazes turned to the medical squad. Fortunately not all the ninjas were dead, Sakura took care of the seriously injured while Shizune took care of the children and took them to the hospital

**Tsunade-Sama want to talk with team 7**-Shizune said taking a little children in her arms; the little innocent kid buried his face in Shizune's neck. Naruto watched how the little kid cries and the dark haired woman gave soft pats in his back trying uselessly to calm him down. Shizune gave them a _look _and team 7 immediately nodded-**The traito- I mean Team taka come with me**-The black-haired woman spit those words as if was poison. She hated them as much as Tsunade and while the village is fixed they will be arrested until further notice

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hokage's office**

**Knock Knock**

**Come in**-The 5 persons she was impatiently waiting arrived. Their gazes were blank; she couldn't see anything not even in Naruto's

**Did you call us Hokage-Sama**-Tsunade nodded while drinking some of her glass of sake

**I took a decision, Sasuke and his team are going to stay**-They simple stared at her -**Since he's a very powerful shinobi I'm not going to make an anbu squad secretly watch him**-Yamato and Naruto were about to reply-**you're going to do it, if we secretly watch him, exist the possibility that he noticed when the anbu is watching him and when not, so he could easily act friendly, so if you watch him it would be like you're trying to be friends again it will be less suspect**-Sakura was agreed with her master but how they are going to watch him at night, they won't be with him and, as Tsunade said he was very powerful he could easily catch them

**Tsunade-Sama how are we going to watch him in the night?**-The honey-eyed woman smiled, she know that Sakura was going to be the only one in notice that little detail. She search in the drawer and took a photo

**Well Sakura, not so far from here there is a mansion very well maintained**-They looked at her with horror

_NO!_

Definitely not! The exuberant woman smirked –**My idea is that all of you go to live together, there's no possibility they noticed, I want to receive a report constantly**-Her smirked became bigger when she saw them growling like children except for Kakashi and Yamato, of course. She gave Kakashi the photo-**I want you to be ready this afternoon**-They nodded

**But what I'm going to do with Yugoko and Toto?**-The pinkette asked softly, she found them in the mist a few years ago, Yugoko became her assistant and Toto was like her younger brother

**The mansion is real big Sakura don't worry you can take them**-Tsunade smiled sweetly at her subordinate-**Now leave…..SHIZUNE**-The woman run to the Hokage while team 7 leaved-**Bring Sasuke and his team they are going to leave together in the mansion not so far from here, I think you know where**-Shizune frowned but nodded

.

.

.

.

.

**That afternoon**

.

.

.

.

.

Team 7 and taka were in front of the mansion. The mansion had 4 floors; it was white with some shades of gray. There was a path that led you to a white marble staircase, the front door was made of wood and the handle was gold, but it was fake gold. It was immense. Even if it was in the middle of the forest it wasn't that far from civilization

**Tsunade-Sama gave me some information of the mansion**-Kakashi took some papers from his backpack-**It has 100 rooms including 5 kitchens, 9 living rooms, the principal room, 1 basement and the rest are normal rooms but each one has its own bathroom**-Every word that came from the copy-nin mouth made their eyes became wider

_This mansion is pretty familiar _-Naruto was looking at the mansion a little confused so he didn't noticed that Sakura was staring at him. Sakura was doing a tremendous work to not look the mansion with disgusted

_How ironic_-Sakura thought-_There is no way that she did it on purpose_-A fourteen years old boy grabbed Sakura's hand and smile innocently at her

**Toto likes the mansion**-The light green messy-haired boy said. He has pink eyes like Sakura's hair, but the most curious part of the young boy were the kitten ears-**Toto wants to enter**-And his ears made a strange movement

Sasuke was amazed about Toto's behavior, he was so childish to be fourteen years old but what surprise him the most was that Sakura picked him from the street in a mission in the mist. The same with Yugoko he wasn't childish, he was actually a really shy and polite man. He had the darkest black hair he had ever seen, the same with his eyes-eye, he couldn't see his right eye it was covered by his hair. For what Sai told him, Yugoko has 17 years old and was incredible with swords he also manage fire and earth elements and in a battle he could be cruel and monstrous

**There's something wrong Sasuke-San**-Yugoko asked politely, the sharingan-holder looked at him confused-**You been staring at Toto about 20 minutes and Toto must say that's a bit rude to someone you just met**- Sasuke almost glared at him. He didn't know him that much but he already hate him.

They entered to the mansion, it was _huge_…

.

.

.

.

.

.

HUGE

.

.

.

.

.

.

The first thing you could see was the principal room, there were two red couches positioned parallel in the middle of these there was a small wooden table using a white tablecloth and it had a vase full of red flowers. On the left side of the room there was a door leading you to the kitchen

**Chose the room you want to stay and put your thing there we will dinner in minutes**-Yamato ordered

.

.

.

.

**Some hours later**

_I can't believe that I have to endure this_-Sasuke thought with angerunconsciously he found himself staring at Sakura. She was sitting in front of him beside Toto, she had a frown and her thumb nail was pushing her middle finger nail, like she was trying to rip off her nail-**Sakura**-He mentally slapped himself, she looked at him and smiled but she didn't stopped the movement with her nails

**Toto wants the sauce**-He moved his arms frantically and grabbed the bowl, that damn child was taking Sakura's attention. The pink-eyed boy smiled sweetly at the pink-haired girl, his hair was the same color of her eyes and his eyes was the same color of her hair-**Is Sasuke ok?**-His childish voice made him want to hit him-**Sasuke had been staring at Sakura-chan creepily**-Toto put his index finger in his mouth looking innocently at him

**I'm going to sleep**-Naruto exclaimed trying to change the subject, all of them nodded and follow him afterwards

.

.

.

.

**With Sakura**

_I hate being here_-She looked disgusted at her room-_I want to leave_-She frowned sitting in edge of the bed and squeezing the sheets. Again, she made the strange movement with her nails

_**Then go, leave them here I'm quite sure that**_ _**Toto and Yugoko would be pleased to come with you is not it? White Rabbit**_-The dark voice of her inner calmed her-_**What do you think about Sasuke?**_-Sakura wasn't excepting that question, inner never care about Sasuke romantically, she always said that it was hormonal needs

**He's trying to cheat us he only care about his revenge**-She closed her emerald eyes and when she opened them she was naked in a dark room in front of her inner looking at her coldly, naked as well, she had bandages covering her face except her eyes-**I can't go with Tsunade and say that Sasuke is cheating us, it would be stupid **

_**I think the same way as you**_-She placed her hand in Sakura's cheek-_**Be strong**_ _**i'll**_ _**help as much as I can, now close your eyes and wake up**_-When she opened her eyes it was already morning, she looked at the clock, it was 6:00 a.m.

She couldn't sleep anymore so she went to the kitchen and started to prepare her breakfast-_I hate this, Naruto doesn't even remember-_She sat in the chair of the HUGE kitchen, since she was 10 years old she woke at six o'clock. She didn't had insomnia, she could sleep all night but she always wake earlier than the rest-_This is going to be a long day _

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please R&R and thanks for the reviews **

**Next chapter would be more of Sakura and yes is going to be a NaruSaku story **

**Armature: ( ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Talking**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Thinking_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Inner talk**_

**Inner and Sakura**

Sakura was sitting in front of her breakfast, staring at it, she grabbed the fork and put it in a jar, from the jar she took some jam, carefully she placed the jam in the toast, that was lying in the plate, giving a heavy sigh of frustration, reluctantly began to eat. It was a simple breakfast, toasts with a jam and a glass of warm milk, even if she prefers sweets.

She let out a yawn and looked at the clock-_I'm so tired_-Her hands rubbed gently her eyes, trying to keep herself awake.

Even if she didn't want to, she always awake at the same hour. 6:00, it was routine and she hated it, she gave a small bite to the toast and then drank some milk-_**Maybe because we accustomed to wake up at this hour**_-The voice in her head could be right __

Now that she remembered, her father always woke her at that hour. Her father's name was Hizashi Haruno, he was a little….childish, always joking around, and she was actually surprised that he was the clan's leader

But he went to a war when she was just six, leaving along her mother and herself.

Her father was a kind man who didn't deserved such death, he protected and loved her with the bottom of his heart

Suddenly a memory popped into her head

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

A light pink haired man was with her daughter sitting in a stretcher, the man was stroking the slender legs of the little pink haired child. Her eyes were closed and her mouth let out a small yawn, she accommodate her head in her father's chest rubbing her eyes with her fists

**Why I have to be here this early?**-The acute voice of the girl made the man with star-shaped hair looked down at her

**Is for the sake of our clan, white rabbit**-The man smiled warmly at her and started to play with her short pink locks

**Why me? Why not any other?**-Her gaze showed annoyance-**There are a lot members stronger than me**-She turned around and put her little hands in his shoulders

**You may not believe me but you're much stronger than you should**-That comment confused the little girl but she didn't said anything

_**He's lying as always, he hate us believe me, not him, I'm going to protect you**_-Again that strange voice, she started to hear it a few weeks ago, she wondered if she should tell her father about the voice inside her head, maybe he would think that she was crazy. And didn't change the fact that nobody could hear her and it scared her to no end talk with her, she always said horrible things-_**Trust me I would never do anything to hurt you**_-Her father grabbed her hand and placed a kiss in it

**My dear white rabbit I'm going to protect you**-His husky voice hid the worry but she immediately noticed, not complaining or bothering. They just made her a blood sample, she wasn't sure why but she didn't complain, like always.

A doctor came into their view and gave the pink haired man some papers-**Wait here white rabbit**-Both men leaved the room under the neutral look of the petite girl.

After some minutes a man arrived and knocked her out

**End Flash Back**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Is Sakura-Chan ok?**-She recognized the childish voice of Toto. He got close to her and hugged her, Sakura kissed his forehead, like sister would do with her younger brother-**Why Sakura-Chan awake earlier than the rest?**-Toto knew a huge part of her past, being a test subject as well, she didn't found him in the mist, as she told everyone, he was found close to the borders of Konoha but that was another topic

**I don't know**-She responded patting his head-**Today I'm going with Tenten to the hot springs**-She added to change the subject-**I'll leave in a few hours, please tell Yugoko and Naruto**-Toto nodded.

Since today was Sunday all her team was going to sleep till the evening and, as Tenten told her, her team did exactly the same, so they enjoyed together the hot springs

.

.

.

.

.

**A few hours later**

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura and Tenten were in the warm water letting their bodies rest calmly. The brunette was beside the pinkette. Tenten couldn't help but look at the female beside her; she was beautiful, she took a look of her face green shiny eyes, pink full lips, and the purple byakugou seal in her forehead. Her chocolate eyes then turned to her body; she had curves in all the right places, the perfect proportions and her skin…. Well that's other story, it was soft and pale but it was full of scars, that's why she never forgot about putting on her black gloves

**So Sakura did your relationship with Naruto progressed?**-Sakura blushed and started trembling, the brunette looked amused at the green-jade eyed woman

**Um, well… we are just friends**-She smiled grabbing her pink locks-**OH! And how is your relationship with Neji?**-She quickly changed the subject avoiding the eye contact.

**It's fine he's kind**-Tenten scratched her head-** So how are you doing in the missions?**- The two females were the only ones out of the girls in their generation who had the anbu rank, the other ones still being jounin , not telling that Sakura was actually at Sannin level-**Any difficultly?**

**No it's not that difficult ¿how about you?**-Tenten let out a sigh and then smiled

**Neji is overprotective **-It was normal in the war she almost died, if it wasn't for her medical squad she would have died-**But, no they are not difficult**

They kept talking.

As the other girls were busy training to pass the anbu exam, they became more confident with each other but Tenten doesn't knew anything about the Haruno clan past

.

.

.

.

**Some hours later**

.

.

.

.

The two girls left from the hot springs and went to have an ice cream-**I almost forget**-Her brown eyes turned to her-**I hear that Sasuke is back**-The look on her eyes made her understand that it was true-**Do not worry, he won't interrupt your relationship with Naruto**-Tenten laughed as she saw the blush on Sakura's face-**Well I have to leave goodbye Saku**-The brunette started to run towards the opposite direction of the pinkette while greeting with her right hand the jade-eyed girl smiled, turned around and walked to god knows where

.

.

.

.

.

.

The pinkette was walking in the streets of her beloved village, it was beautiful how the families were all together, the kind young villagers playing and running, she wanted to protect all the habitants-_**You won't get anywhere with such weak thoughts**_-She ignored her inner and kept walking, she could feel the cold wind in her skin, she snuggled more into her coat, burying her nose in her salmon colored scarf, her thumb nail pushed her middle finger nail inside of her coat pocket

**Haruno-San**-Her gaze turned to the uniformed man behind her-**Hokage-Sama** **needs you in her office**-She nodded and the anbu left, she started to walk to her master's office

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hokage's Tower**

Tsunade grabbed the glass of sake and drank a little, her subordinate stared at her blankly while sitting in a chair, today was Sunday, the honey-eyed woman didn't supposed to call her-**I'm sorry Sakura but I have new patients for you, please take care of them and bring Yugoko with you**-Yugoko knew how to use medical ninjutsu . When she brought him to the village Sakura taught him some of her medical abilities-**This patients came from a enemy hidden village, village hidden in the wheat**-Tsunade took a report from the village-**This village has a most part of civilians working for crops, the few shinobi that live there are cruel and keep them as slaves, they won't miss them, you have my permission to use them**-Sakura smiled-**As I said bring Yugoko with you**-Tsunade gave her a folder-**This are the crimes that they committed, you may leave**-She made a reverence and left in a cloud of smoke. Also if Sakura didn't used them, they were going to get death sentence-**That girl**-Tsunade murmured

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hospital**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yugoko and Sakura were in front of the patients, all of them were awake so she won't have to wait until they awake, and that means more fun

**i'd been reading about your crimes and I must say that I hate you**-The gazes of the men were cold and could make shiver anyone but the petite girl knew perfectly that it was just acting

**You're not afraid of us little whore**-The man who was close to her twitched her white skirt-**You look sweet with that nurse outfit-**The man winked at her. The medic-nin was wearing the normal Konoha's nurse uniform, the differences were that under her skirt she was wearing white biker pants and gloves that were a little above the elbows letting see half of her fingers

**Shall we start, Doctor?**-Yugoko put himself his latex gloves; he went to a corner and started to prepare something that the criminals couldn't see. Sakura nodded and started to read, she turned to the man who was playing with her skirt and gave him an evil smirk

**Your name is Yosuba Karuki, since all of you have the same surname I guess you are brothers, whatever your crimes were: torture, rape , being the leader of a sect of criminals that is conform by you and your brothers, who had almost the same crimes as you and the worst part, have enslaved the village hidden in the wheat**-When she finished her black haired partner put a cart full of operation artifacts beside her, the squealing coming from the cart stopped, making the criminals trembled, Sakura smiled sweetly-**Do not worry I'll be kind**-Yugoko grabbed a syringe, which inside had a reddish substance, and applied on the arm of every criminal.

30 minutes later the men were feeling dizzy, letting it see on their faces-**its look like they are having the first symptoms, ¿Doctor?**-His dark _eye_ looked at her-**Doctor, do you want to continue?**-Sakura shook her head calmly

**I'm pretty tired, also the treatment is long, we just gave the first dose**-She said, the substance was something her father created, it was complemented by her blood and her ¨keeper¨; she made the strange movement with her nails-**Take them to the laboratory**

**Yes Doctor**-They didn't want to cause them pain, the most probably was that they would die tomorrow since almost all the test subjects die in the first dose, only the strongest ones survive

.

.

.

.

.

**Mansion**

.

.

.

.

.

**Where have you been?**-The pinkette was a little confused, Sasuke was looking at her strangely, his eyes were narrowed and was idly, his right fist squeezing his left arm, that reaction of him made her wonder if she have been outside that long to make Sasuke worry

**Didn't Toto told you, I was with Tenten**-She frowned, there's was nothing that made her more angry than being controlled-**Now leave me alone**-Sakura walked to her room and sat in the edge off the bed. She took of her coat and scarf and put them in the closet.

_**Little white rabbit**_-Her inner called making her closed her eyes, when she opened them she was in the dark room.

For what she felt she was laying in a metal stretcher, she sat uncomfortably with her knees pressed to her chest. She was naked, her gaze was lost in some obscure point of the room, and from nowhere her inner came to her view, naked as well.

She took off her bandages and threw them to the floor

.

.

.

.

.

_It was_

.

.

.

.

.

_It was_

It was Sakura; well, she looked exactly the same as Sakura. Her inner had chains in her wrists, ankles and neck that were attached to the wall; being the same as Sakura she had the same scars. She had scars based on elbows going in zigzag in each arm, her hands were full of scars too, in her waist she had a scar on diagonal, above the left knee she had a bigger one in diagonal, like she got ripped off her leg in diagonal, and in her right leg, near the thigh there was one that looked like that form a circle around this. She moved close to Sakura and got down on her knees

_**Miss me?**_-The sarcasm in that question made her want to hit her

Inner's personality was sadistic, cold and hateful, she was completely opposite to herself, she was kind and sometimes hothead but her strong personality made her one of the strongest kunoichis in the village

_**How you been doing?**_-Sakura frowned-_**Have you been thinking about papa?**_-The confusion replaced the anger in her façade, Inner never called her father: papa, she always called him ¨idiot who always get in the way¨, the hatred she had for her father was bigger than the hatred she had for anyone else.

Another memory popped into her head

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

Sakura was looking outside the window dropping her weight in her little arms, her eyes were looking outside of the window, she wanted to leave, she wanted to be free of the pain. She glanced at her arm, the doctors made her first scar in her arm and it was hurting like hell, the scar stood a little below the shoulder, completely surrounding it

**White rabbit**-Her father called behind the door, he didn't got a response making him worry-**I understand if you're mad at me but please say something**-She still didn't responded, she was lost in her thoughts, her papa let those disgusting persons touch her, cut her, torture her she hated him, thin tears fell from her eyes and she started to sob

.

.

.

.

**Outside the room**

.

.

.

.

The pink haired man heard the sobs inside the room and didn't took too long for him to open the door and saw her leaning on her arms while sobbing

**I'm sorry, you know why we have to do this**-His brown eyes shown repentance; he grabbed her and placed her in the edge of the wooden table

The room was huge, it had white walls with some darker shadows, it was perfectly painted, nor a stain on the walls. Three armchairs founded on red fabric, each armchair had it own black pillow and also it had the wooden table where the pink haired girl was sitting

**Mama and Papa are going to protect you**-He said hugging her but there's was something sure

she didn't believed a damn thing of what he just said

**End Flash Back**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inner smirked and stood up-**Wake up**-Sakura came back to reality and woke up sweating and breathing heavily ¿How long had she slept? She looked at the clock it was 6:00 ¿Had she slept the remainder of Sunday?

_**Yes you did**_-Her inner interrupted her thoughts-_**Wake Yugoko up and go to the hospital, let's finish what we started**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**With Sasuke and his team **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Four people were gathered in the room specially chosen by Sasuke, not so far no too close. Madara warned him about being extra careful since the entire village became ten times stricter; he was actually surprised that the Hokage didn't enclosed them or tortured them like the others _traitors_. The silence in the room was interrupted by his cold voice

**We will search for Danzo and take information about his power**-Sasuke ordered. Suigetsu found the information about a laboratory close to his hideout -**In two days we must look as innocent as possible**-He scratched his hair and closed his eyes, he opened them giving his team his cold as ice gaze-**Suigetsu you will come with me, Karin stay with Jugo, if someone comes tell Jugo and he will kill everyone who gets in our way**

**Yes Sasuke-kun**-Karin said with her squeaky voice-_Damn it I want to be with Sasuke-kun_-She pressed her knee to retain her anger and bit her lower lip. She still having the unreal _love_ for the young Uchiha, unaware that he simply used her as a worthless object, well at least that how its look like to the other members

**Now, now Karin your face is going to get wrinkled**-Suigetsu laughed, teasing her. Karin hit him in the head and he glared at her

**Stop it**-The black-eyed man demanded with cold tone-**What we have to do is make them our friends, if we want to kill Danzo then let's make them trust us**-Team taka nodded. The plan was formed in his head and team 7 was fundamental to win Tsunade's trust-**Well our plan is going to start today**

**Thanks for reading ;) please leave a review; I'm going to do this story as long as I can. In the next chapter I'm going to write more about Sakura's past **


End file.
